Ramirez lead the way!
by CamSpams
Summary: Follow Pvt. James Ramirez as he and the rest of Hunter 2-1 fight across America then to the beaches of Germany and on! Story mainly focused on Ramirez, but of course Price and the others will appear. Some OCs are minor characters. Rated M for RAMIREZ DO EVERYTHING and heavy cursing. Adventure, adult humor, and a tad of romance await you in this comically war torn story!


_"Words words words" -_ Speaking over radio/comms

 _Words words words -_ Thoughts

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Somewhere in America, 5 years ago**

A Caucasian woman turned on the TV. "Several Hours ago, we suffered many military causalities during the hunt for the terrorist leader Khaled Al-Assad. Nuclear device was in use," the news reporter announced.

"Oh my god...," she uttered as she covered her mouth. "Honey! HONEY YOU NEED TO SEE THIS," she shouted to her husband.

"What is it," her husband asked as he entered. Seeing his wife pointing towards the TV, the husband read the headline. "Son of a bitch..."

Their son of 18 years of age walked in then asked, "Mom? Dad? What's with all the noise?" Taking note that his parents were frozen in front of the TV, he glanced then went wide eyed. _What...what the hell...,_ he thought. Suddenly his cell phone rang. Picking up, he heard a woman on the other end. Sounds like she's been crying. "Hello? Mrs. Cooper? Is that you," he asked.

"Oh James...I'm sorry...b-b-but...Danny...," she answered, trying to relate the news before breaking down. "I just rec-received a c-call..."

"Wait wait wait. Mrs. Cooper, you can't mean..."

Hearing her take one big sniff to hold back the tears, Mrs. Cooper answered, "Danny isn't coming home..."

After that, James could hear her crying. _'Danny is not coming home'? That can't be right...I just saw him 1 month ago...No no no, she's gotta be joking right? Then again who would joke about something like that...,_ James thought as he turned back to the TV.

"This just in, we've just received the list of causalities," the news reporter announced. The list rolled slow, giving concerned families time to spot if their own was among it.

 _Come on...please tell me it isn't true...please please ple-,_ James thoughts paused as he spotted it. Right there, among the list. 'Daniel Cooper'. Falling to his knees, his mother rushed to give him a hug.

"James...I'm so sorry...," his mom repeated as she tightened her hug. "So sorry..."

 _No no no no...that must be someone else...it can't be Danny...i-it just can't...,_ James thought. His best friend, is gone...along with the other military members who died. Someone had to pay, someone had to avenge Danny and the others...

 **Virgina, 5 years later**

Exiting the building he was stationed in, James scanned the area. _I joined to take the fight to those bastards. And when I got the chance, we get immediately pulled back home. I want to be in the field, not benched. But I don't blame the brass. After what happened in Russia, I would be on edge too,_ James thought as he noticed many other Rangers were going all over the place. Heading to the armory, James thought, _I wonder where Allen went? After Shepherd took him, who knows what kind of spec ops stuff he could be doing. I hope he is alr-_ Suddenly the alarm went off. James stood confused for a brief moment then someone called him.

"RAMIREZ," a Ranger with a southern accent shouted as he made his way into the armory.

"Dunn," James questioned. "Hey what's going on," he asked as Dunn began suiting up.

"The alarm man! It's the Russians," Dunn shouted as he equipped his helmet then grabbed a SCAR. "Armor up, Foley just got orders, we're heading out," he said as he sprinted back to the assembly area.

 _What? The Russians? Oh god, we're being invaded,_ James panicked as he began suiting up. Putting on his half balaclava then his combat shades along with his helmet, James grabbed a M4A1 with a red dot. Grabbing ammo, he followed Dunn.

"Ramirez," a female voice questioned as he ran past her.

"Sykes," James responded as he turned to face her. He noticed that her blonde hair was already in a bun meaning she was getting deployed too. "You better hurry, we're leaving soon according to Dunn," he said as he turned away.

"Okay, but wait," Sykes replied as she stopped him. "Why the hell are you wearing a half mask with combat shades," she asked, examining James.

"Cause it's cool! Now hurry up," James answered as he took off.

"Cause it's cool," Sykes questioned as she scratched her head. _Cool ain't gonna do nothing on the battlefield Ramirez,_ she thought as she headed towards the armory.

At the assembly area, Foley was already briefing the rest of the Battalion when Ramirez arrived. "Ah there you are Ramirez," Foley announced as Ramirez approached.

 _Here comes the orders...,_ James thought as he frowned.

"You're in the Humvee with Sykes, Dunn and I," Foley said as he pointed to it. "I need you to check the fuel to see if we're good to go," he ordered.

"Can't one of the engineers check it," James asked.

"No can do son, the engineers are doing their job and making sure our armored vehicles are in top shape," Foley answered. "Now get to it, I'll debrief you on the way."

"Sucks to be you man," Dunn commented as he watched James head towards the Humvee.

"Yeah yeah," he replied.

"Foley already ordering you around," Sykes asked as she passed him.

James nodded then replied, "Same as always..."

 **Several Hours Later**

"Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1, we've entered the neighborhood," Foley announced over comms.

 _"Copy that Hunter 2-1, remember you're objective is clear out enemies and aid in the evacuation,"_ Overlord replied. _"Good luck gentlemen, Overlord out."_

"Damn Ruskies," Dunn said as he looked up to see the sky lit up with warfare. "Ramirez, you got any family here," he asked, slapping James on the shoulder.

"No, I'm lucky they live up north and away from the coast," James answered. "You?"

"Just inland," Dunn answered. Turning to Sykes, he asked the same question.

"Illinois," Sykes answered. "Hopefully they're safe there," she said, taking out a picture of them.

"Don't worry kids," Foley spoke up. "Once we've driven the Russians out, you all get to go home," he assured as they made a turn right into a BTR on the other side of a roadblock.

"HOLY SHIT! BTR," Dunn screamed as he was already jumping out.

"GET OUT GET OUT NOW," Foley ordered as he followed Dunn.

"SHIT," James shouted, the BTR opened fire, but he jumped out just in time. Hitting the ground hard, he was a bit dazed, but managed to get to his feet. Spotting Sykes laying next to him, he shouted, "Sykes!"

"I-I'm good," she shouted back, getting to her feet.

"Team this way," Foley shouted as he headed towards the backyard of a house. "Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1 requesting air support, over," Foley asked as he trekked on with James and the others behind him.

 _"Hunter 2-1, all air supports are engaged. Additional ground units is en route to your position, but has encountered heavy resistance, over."_

"Roger that Overlord," Foley replied as they dropped down into a little stream. "Be advised, we have encountered enemy armor and are proceeding on foot, over," he relayed as they made it back on the streets.

 _"Overlord copies all. Good luck. Out."_

"Sarge, did command just tell us to go fuck ourselves," Dunn asked as they made their way down the street.

"Pretty much, Corporal," Foley answered.

"Well fuck," Sykes commented as they spotted the BTR again.

"Right! Go right," James said as they turned behind some houses.

"The BTR hasn't noticed us yet," Foley pointed out as they took cover. "Stay behind it," he ordered as they broke out and slowly followed it.

"God damn it's destroying everything," James commented as they were back on the streets again.

"That's what it's meant to do," Dunn added as the BTR came to a halt at another roadblock.

"Ah shit," Sykes commented as she found some cover.

Seeing Russians poor out of the BTR, Foley shouted, "We've been spotted! Ramirez pop smoke. Dunn and Sykes, give him cover!"

"On it," the two replied as they open fired.

"Smoke out," James shouted as he tossed two smoke grenades. Taking aim, he managed to pop two Russians, before Foley gave out another order.

"Use the smoke to head into the alley," Foley shouted as they made their way.

"More contacts," Dunn announced as he caught several Russians by surprise. Popping one, he took cover behind a dumpster.

"I'm on it," Sykes shouted as she popped three more. "Shit! More of them," she announced as they returned fire. "Pinned over here!"

"Frag out," James shouted as he tossed one then took cover. Hearing the explosion, James peeked out to see body parts, shrapnel and blood everywhere. _God damn._

"Ramirez come on," Dunn shouted as he and the others turned the corner.

"Right behind you," James replied as they engaged another Russian force at the gas station. Popping the last one, James reloaded then spotted more Russians across the street. "Damn, the AAs aren't killing these guys before they land."

"Come on Team, we've got to get to Nate's, Overlord just relayed that we've got a HVI in there," Foley shouted as they made their way.

Engaging in a run and gun firefight, James and the others made it to Nate's. "It's like fucking WWIII out there," James commented as he reloaded.

"What's the situation Private," Foley asked as he knelt down.

"We moved the HVI to the meat locker, practically bullet proof," Pvt. Wells answered.

"How's he looking?"

"Unconscious. You got a medic?"

"Dunn-Sykes, check him out," Foley pointed at the two. "Anything else."

"We've got a Sentry Turret on the roof along with other supplies," Pvt. Wells answered as he pointed up.

 _Please don't say it,_ James thought as he stared at Foley.

"Good. Ramirez! I n-"

"Yeah yeah," James interrupted as he made his way to the ladder leading to the roof.

"Again man, sucks to be you," Dunn commented as he opened the meat locker then entered.

"You still feeling cool," Sykes added as she followed him.

"Not another word from you two," James replied as he climbed the ladder. Reaching the top, James spotted multiple jets flying over. _Not a great day to be a pilot..._

"Ramirez," a Ranger shouted as he approached him. "We've got contacts coming from the south. Here take this," he relayed as he handed James a EBR with thermal optics. "The sentry is already set up, just pick'em off as they come," the Ranger said as he took his firing position.

"On it," James replied as he found his own. Examining the sentry, James thought, _Sentry Guns. Automatic targeting, high velocity rounds combined with the fire rate of a mini gun? I sure as hell don't want to be in front of this when the bullets go flying._

 _"They're using smoke to advance,"_ Foley announced over comms. _"Get some thermals if you don't have one. Get ready men, over two dozen of them coming!"_

Spotting enemy within the smoke was a piece of cake thanks to the thermal optics. Opening fire on the Russians, James managed to kill ten while the sentry and his squad cleaned up. "That's some fine shooting Ramirez," the Ranger commented.

James glanced to thank him and spotted his name. 'Grant' it read. "Thanks Grant, not too bad yourself," he said as he reloaded.

 _"Team, tangos on to the north, switch sides,"_ Foley announced.

"Ramirez, set up the turret," Grant shouted as he and the others dug in.

"Got it," James replied as he picked up the turret. _Holy shit. This is heavy,_ James thought as he lugged the sentry to a good position. _Why couldn't there be a 'press X to pick up' button somewhere._ Adjusting his thermals, James set up again as the Russians repeated the same tactic. "Never learn do you," James commented as he popped several enemies. "Hey Grant you good," James asked as he reloaded.

"Yeah I'm go-"

"Grant," James questioned as he turned. Spotting a Russian aiming at him, James thought, _Shit. This is it..._

A gunshot off went off. James paused for a few seconds. "RAMIREZ," Sykes shouted as she lowered her gun. "Hey. Hey," She shouted as she slapped him.

Coming back to his senses, James asked, "Sykes?" Seeing the Russian's body fall over, James snapped back to it. "Thanks Sykes, I owe you one."

"You can't die yet man. You look too cool," Sykes mocked as she took up Grant's position.

"Very funny," James replied as he kept his aim on the ladder. _Fuck. Our perimeter was breached and no one noticed,_ James thought as he glanced at Grant's corpse. _God damnit._ Seeing more Russians emerge from the ladder, James gave them no time to pull out their guns. Opening fire, he sent one after the other back down.

 _"Looks like we're clear,"_ Foley announced. Hearing that, Sykes and James made their way back into Nate's. "Dunn what's Raptor's status," Foley asked as he opened the meat locker.

"Raptor is secure and stable sir," Dunn answered as he exited.

"Good. Alright team, check your weapons and ammo, they'll be back," Foley ordered as he reloaded. "Ramirez-Sykes, back on the roof," he said as he cocked his rifle.

 _"Be advised Hunter 2-1, we've spotted two BTRs incoming in your area."_

"Roger that Overlord," Foley replied. "Alright le-" a sudden explosion caught everyone off guard.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT," Dunn shouted as he scanned the area.

"EVERYONE OFF THE ROOF," Foley shouted, but it was too late.

Hearing the screams of the teammates they left above, James commented, "If we stayed up there..."

"Not now Ramirez," Foley added. "Overlord, we could use some air support," he relayed.

 _"All air support still engaged Hunter 2-1."_

"Damnit," Foley commented as he kicked a table.

"Sir, I've got a visual on the operator piloting the predator," a Ranger announced as he pointed towards the Diner.

 _Oh god. I better get going..._ , James thought as he snuck out.

"Alright. Rami-Where is Ramirez," Foley asked as looked around.

"He already left," Sykes answered as she pointed to the streets.

"Man that guy is crazy," Dunn commented as he spotted James running and gunning.

"Crazy get's you killed. Dunn, Sykes, Morgan, go help him out," Foley ordered. "The rest of you dig in, we've got to protect the HVI."

 _Why the fuck did I come out here alone,_ James thought as he took cover behind a destroyed black SUV. Peeking out of cover, he managed to pop three Russians, before a hail of bullets came his way. Spotting the two BTRs down the street, he thought, _WELL FUCK._

"Ramirez," Dunn shouted as he took cover with him. "Fucking hell man, you a crazy SOB," he commented as he peeked out of cover and killed four Russians.

"You know, going all Rambo was pretty cool," Sykes added as she approached them.

"Guys I don't mean to be a buzzkill, but we're gonna be killed if we don't move," Morgan pointed towards the BTRs. The trio all nodded, while Morgan popped smoke. "GO GO GO," he shouted as they ran towards the Diner, guns blazing.

Entering the Diner, James and his squad quickly made work of the Russians inside. "Get on the drone Ramirez," Dunn shouted as he and the other two reloaded.

"Oh fuck yes," James replied as he took control. "I AM YOUR GOD NOW," he shouted as he took out the two BTRs. He began laughing manically as he continued to use the predator drone.

"Oi, I think he's lost it," Sykes commented as she reloaded.

 _"Hey Foley, I think you better give new orders,"_ Dunn relayed.

 _"Copy that. Team, regroup at Nate's."_

"Come on Ramirez, we gotta go," Sykes said as she grabbed him.

"NO. I WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT," James replied as he protected the drone control.

"YOU CAN BRING IT! NOW COME ON," Sykes shouted as she dragged him.

"Hey guys, should we bring the stingers," Morgan asked before they left.

"Nah, we've got the drone," Dunn answered as they made their way back.

 _"Hunter 2-1 you've got enemy fast movers heading right for you,"_ Overlord relayed.

" _Brace everyone,"_ Foley shouted.

Seeing the jets bombard Nate's, James glanced at Dunn then asked, "You think they're alive."

"Foley's tough to kill," Dunn answered.

 _"Sarge! You guys still alive in there,"_ Morgan relayed as they approached Nate's.

" _Yeah- New plan. Ramirez- take your team and secure Burgertown, we're moving Raptor there,"_ Foley answered.

"You heard him, let's go," Dunn commented as they turned towards Burgertown.

"Contacts," Morgan shouted as he took cover.

"TIME TO PLAY GOD," James shouted as he took cover then used the drone. "KABOOM," he exclaimed as he unleashed hell on the Russians in Burgertown.

 _"Alright! We're moving,"_ Foley relayed as he and his team exited with Raptor on his shoulders. Meeting up with Dunn and Sykes, he ordered, "Push on. We gotta get out of the open!"

"Sir. You might want to wait a bit," Dunn replied as he pointed towards James who was still using the predator drone.

"I got this," Sykes commented as she approached James then swiped the drone controls away.

"HEY GIVE IT BACK," James shouted as he reached for it.

"We gotta move now," Sykes replied as he pointed to Foley and the others already moving.

"Fine," James responded as he followed them.

Reaching Burgertown, Foley handed Raptor to Morgan then said, "Get him inside."

"On it Sarge," Morgan replied as he headed for the meat locker.

 _"Hunter 2-1, you've got a large enemy force heading your way,"_ Overlord relayed.

"Copy that Overlord," Foley replied. "Alright everyone, dig in. Looks like Ivan isn't done yet," he ordered as Dunn handed him his rifle.

"Heading to the roof," Sykes announced as she climbed the ladder. "Come on Ramirez, let's go!"

"Wh-never mind," James responded as he followed her. Seeing another EBR with thermal optics, James thought, _Who leaves guns lying around in a war zone? Ah forget it. Mine now._

"CONTACTS," Dunn shouted as he and the others opened fired.

"Ramirez, catch," Sykes shouted as she tossed him the drone controls. "Light'em up!"

"Don't need to ask," James replied as he took control. After several minutes of gun fire and explosions, James thought, _It's fun to play God. HAHAHAH-WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"Shit! Someone took out our predator," Dunn shouted as he continued firing.

"Ramirez! You've got the sniper," Sykes shouted as she reloaded.

"Oh yeah," James replied as he took aim. Popping ten plus Russians advancing on them, James reloaded as Overlord relayed.

 _"Be advised Hunter 2-1. You've got two enemy attack choppers heading your way, over."_

 _"Roger that Overlord. Team! Take down those helicopters,"_ Foley relayed.

"God damnit, I knew we should've taken those stingers," Morgan commented as he tossed a frag.

"Fuck. My bad man," Dunn added as he reloaded.

" _Stingers? Ram-"_

 _"He's already gone sir,"_ Sykes interrupted.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK," James shouted as he dodged chopper fire. "FUCKING DUNN! 'nah man we got the predator' GOD FUCKING DAMNIT," he exclaimed as he dove into the Diner. Grabbing the Stinger, James ran back outside then fired.

 _"Nice shot Ramirez! One more,"_ Foley relayed.

James fired again, but the second one dodged. "Slippery bastard aren't you," James commented as he reloaded then fired again. Seeing the missile connect along with the chopper's immediate explosion, James dropped the Stinger then sprinted back to his squad.

"Nice shooting Ramirez," Sykes commented as she slapped him on the back.

"Yeah. Good one dude," Dunn added.

"Roger that Overlord," Foley replied. "Alright team, convoy is in the back, let's go," he announced as they headed out.

Entering the Humvee, James asked, "Where to next Sarge?"

"Arcadia. We've got 2,000 Civies that need evac," Foley answered. "Team. If you got some family there, today is your lucky day. We're gonna go save some lives," he announced as they sped off.


End file.
